<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Open Book Can Misread Another's Cover by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156450">An Open Book Can Misread Another's Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eliot Spencer, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hook-Up, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV Alec Hardison, Pansexual Alec Hardison, Post-Episode: s04e13 The Girl's Night Out Job, Post-Episode: s04e14 The Boys' Night Out Job, Pre-OT3, Queer Shelley (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Hardison after S04e13-14 having a one-night stand with Shelley, dealing with Eliot's response, and eventually, entering a friends with benefit relationship with Eliot. Pre-Hardison/Parker/Eliot. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison &amp; Parker, Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Open Book Can Misread Another's Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down next to him on the couch, Shelley hands him a plate of pizza. “I can’t believe Eliot lets you drink that.”</p><p>“Hey, he ain’t my keeper. Thanks for the pizza, man.”</p><p>Shelley lets him get a few decent bites in before saying, “Eliot’s everyone’s keeper. I got stung by a bee once, and Eliot insisted on bunking with me to make sure I didn’t have an allergic reaction in the middle of the night. One time, this woman we were running with, she was having stomach issues, and he sat outside the bathroom for two hours.”</p><p>“Yeah, that definitely sounds like Eliot.”</p><p>Except when it comes to me, he doesn’t say.</p><p>Eliot thinks he drinks too much soda.</p><p>Other than this- well, he doesn’t think Eliot wanted him to die in the pool, partly, because, whatever Eliot did in his past, he’s a good guy now, and partly, because, the ones Eliot really cares about, they’d be a little sad.</p><p>When they got him out of the grave, Eliot was the first one to hug him.<em> Never do that again</em><em>, </em><em>man.</em></p><p>He’s made peace with the fact, though, as much as he can, if the time for Plan M ever comes, Eliot will implement it without blinking.</p><p>His skin isn’t the reason, but he isn’t a man in Eliot’s eyes. He’s known that since before Eliot spelled it out earlier tonight. Not assertive enough.</p><p>He’s thought about telling Eliot about the first and last time his Nana thrashed him. He’d made it clear, as much as he loved her, he’d rather die on the streets than have that happen again. He’s thought about telling Eliot about the time he managed to carry/drag this drunk woman home, slept on her couch, and in the morning, she was uncomfortably grateful for the fact he didn’t do anything besides take her shoes off and help himself to some of her milk and cereal. He’s thought about telling Eliot about the time he got his nose broken and his ribs bruised and how he kept standing back up until some others broke the fight up.</p><p>It wouldn’t impress Eliot, any of it.</p><p>Eliot likes kids, is protective of them, but doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with a hand or belt being taken to them as long as it doesn’t go too far. Eliot wouldn’t take advantage of a drunk woman, but the takeaway would be: You went out to get laid, and instead, you ended up sleeping on some strange woman’s couch. And Eliot definitely wouldn’t be impressed to learn: 1. He’s pansexual, 2. He got a little buzzed at this cowboy bar, 3. He flirted with another man at said bar, and 4. The one delivering the beating was doing so because of 1 and 3.</p><p>“Have you and he ever gotten together?”</p><p>The question confuses him for a long moment. “You mean gone solo together? Yeah. This one time-”</p><p>“No,” Shelley interrupts. “I mean together. Ever end up in bed and go beyond sleeping in it.”</p><p>At least, Shelley’s nice enough to pat his back until he stops choking on the pizza.</p><p>“Ain’t no one straighter than Eliot, my dude.”</p><p>He doesn’t technically know this, and yeah, he might have had suspicions in the past, but for all he knows ex-army people keep DADT in play, and he’s not going to share these suspicions with a killer who occasionally does top-secret missions with Eliot. Eliot would probably win, but then, Eliot would be pissed at him for playing a part in Eliot having to kill a friend.</p><p>Shelley shrugs as if to suggest he might not fully agree with this before easily asking, “And you?”</p><p>“Really not in the mood to get killed tonight.”</p><p>“So we’re clear, is it me killing a civilian my buddy likes or him killing you for taking me up on my proposition that-”</p><p>He knew better than to take a drink during this bizarre conversation.</p><p>Laughing, Shelley hands him some more napkins.</p><p>“Proposition?”</p><p>“Yeah, say no, and that’s that. I won’t push. But I mean, it doesn’t seem like you and Parker are going to become an item tonight, and if you’ve never been with Eliot, he can’t accuse me of breaking any bro code. Though, I’ve never really understood that. If someone hurt someone I’ve been with, yeah, I might be a little more personally involved in hurting the hurter, but if someone I was with is just with someone else, good for them.”</p><p>It hits him: He really likes Shelley.</p><p>He doesn’t want any sort of relationship with him, but if this is real-</p><p>He has a feeling it is.</p><p>“Alright, look, first, I totally get you on that. Sexual jealousy over people you aren’t in an agreed upon monogamous relationship with is- I’ve never gotten it, either. This said, and I hope you don’t take this personally, I’m not in a place where this would be anything more than sex. Possibly only one night of it. And it’s definitely the former. If this is you just playing games, Eliot really would object to you killing or otherwise severely hurting me.”</p><p>Leaning back, Shelley smiles, and it’s charming. There’s an edge of danger to it, but he realises he isn’t worrying about it being directed towards him. “I can’t promise anything more than probably one night, either. Maybe the morning. Would you be cool with me sticking around ‘til then?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He nods.</p><p>“The answer’s yes, then?”</p><p>Leaning over, he kisses Shelley, and Shelley immediately responds.</p><p>…</p><p>It’s been too long since he’s had something so good.</p><p>Settling against him with the remote, Shelley kisses his chest. “Some man or woman’s going to be real lucky to have you someday.”</p><p>“Thanks. People who get a taste of you are lucky, too.”</p><p>“Just a taste?” Shelley grins up at him.</p><p>All he can do to stop the laughter is kiss him.</p><p>“Let’s see what’s in your queue.”</p><p>Getting more comfortable, he says, “Just so you know, there’s this one episode…”</p><p>Eventually, he starts to doze off only to be jerked into full consciousness by pounding on the door. “Hardison!”</p><p>Shelley sits up easily, and he outright resents the fact Shelley’s heart likely isn’t pounding even worse than Eliot’s treatment of the door. “Want me to answer?”</p><p>Grabbing the nearest pair of pants he can find, he rushes to the door.</p><p>It turns out: They’re not his.</p><p>Covering down below the best he can, he opens the door a little. “Eliot, this isn’t a good time.”</p><p>“You texted me.” Eliot tries to peer around him.</p><p>“I assure you I didn’t. Look, man, I’m- now isn’t a good time.”</p><p>Eliot looks at him suspiciously. “You got a girl in there?”</p><p>“Um, uh, well-”</p><p>“No, he’s got me. Hey, Eliot.”</p><p>Somehow, Eliot comes in. He manages to get a pair of underwear on, at least. Shelley doesn’t exactly look sadistic, but he does look way too comfortable and amused by all this.</p><p>“Eliot, seriously, I didn’t text you. Alright, I’ll find my phone, and-” He finds his phone.</p><p>It turns out it’s been muted, and thus, he didn’t know about any of the texts or calls Eliot made. He’d taken his earbud out before Shelley had brought the pizza over, and he hasn’t been checking his email like he normally would.</p><p>Also, a text was sent from his phone, and reading it, he can see why any reasonable person would be, at least, curious, and at most, concerned.</p><p>“Huh, look at the time,” Shelley says. “That’s about when your pants hit the wall, wasn’t it?”</p><p>If his skin was lighter, there’s no way it would successfully hide the hot blush he can feel spreading across him, and he can only hope that, maybe, discerning when darker people blush isn’t one of Eliot’s many talents.</p><p>He knows now that he shouldn’t have taken so much enjoyment out of making this carrot top in sixth grade blush so often, but it’d been fascinating to see how the freckles had reacted.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Eliot drags Shelley out of the room.</p><p>They aren’t gone long. By the time he has a pair of pants on, they’re back.</p><p>“Hardison, you good here?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine.”</p><p>Making a disgusted look, Eliot storms out.</p><p>“I realise this was awkward, but I’d still like to stay the night,” Shelley says.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s cool. I’m just gonna make sure I don’t end up accidentally texting anyone else.”</p><p>Once he gets his phone secured, Shelley gets his pants back off, and he quickly forgets the awkwardness.</p><p>…</p><p>“I usually do breakfast.”</p><p>“It’s all good.” He kisses Shelley. “Thanks for last night. And this morning. Good luck with wherever you go next.”</p><p>“You, too.” Winking, Shelley leaves.</p><p>Letting out his sigh, he wonders if he could just skip-</p><p>Eliot would really think him cowardly, then, and would have reason to.</p><p>Getting dressed, he goes to headquarters, and his stomach growls at the loads and loads of food Eliot has set out.</p><p>It hits him: Eliot’s night with the fake nun was probably interrupted for good when Eliot was trying to figure out why he’d sent Eliot a gibberish text.</p><p>He’ll need to try to apologise later when the others aren’t around.</p><p>“Uh, hey, it okay if I have some? I’m starving.”</p><p>Eliot probably won’t try to kill him later, but going by Eliot’s expression, he should definitely try to have their private conversation in a place that’s still relatively within hearing distance of other people.</p><p>“Eat.” Eliot practically slams a plate down in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>…</p><p>Parker flips beside him on the couch. “Why’s Eliot being grumpier than normal?”</p><p>He wishes he had a little more time before she asked.</p><p>“First, so we’re clear: Pretzels are still on the table. Last night, though, I had a one-night stand, and Eliot isn’t happy about it.”</p><p>“It wasn’t him, was it?”</p><p>“No.” I’m still alive, aren’t I, is on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>That might not be completely fair to Eliot. As far as he knows, Eliot has never killed a one-night stand, and if Eliot has, it doesn’t seem the sort of thing Eliot’s currently making a habit of.</p><p>“It was sort of my fault. I accidentally sent him a text without realising it, and when he couldn’t contact me, he came over to check on me.”</p><p>“And he didn’t like the girl?”</p><p>“It wasn’t- I’m not going to go into too many details, but it was a man. And I think it was the fact it was a man that-”</p><p>Then again, he realises, maybe, Eliot would be less angry about him sleeping with some random man. Sleeping with Eliot’s male friend, though-</p><p>“How long do you think he’ll be in this grumpy mood?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hm.” She snuggles against him, and he feels his heart generating pleasant warmth throughout his body. “I could go steal that fake nun’s wallet. Or maybe her cell phone. Yeah. She can track that, right? And then, she’ll track it to Eliot, and maybe, he’ll be able to have sex with her and not be so grumpy.”</p><p>“That could- I mean, no. Parker, baby girl, don’t do that. He’d just start planning to kill both of us.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t succeed.”</p><p>“Yeah, but better not risk it, all the same.”</p><p>“Do you really think he’s planning to kill you?”</p><p>Her tone is idle, but he still finds himself seriously considering it.</p><p>No, is the answer. There are three circumstances he can imagine Eliot might legitimately decide to kill them: The life of Eliot’s family, especially his nephew, depends on it, they become horrible people doing horrible things as opposed to simple lawbreakers, or Eliot is in a severely mind-altered state.</p><p>Otherwise, he knows no amount of money, no type of blackmail, not even the continuation of Eliot’s life itself would ever get Eliot to try to kill them.</p><p>What he wants most is for Parker to believe he and the others are her family.</p><p>Telling her what he’s really afraid of is Eliot losing all affection and respect for him wouldn’t help.</p><p>It’s true, though. Eliot loves her, respects Nate, and due to Nate, looks out for Sophie. He might even respect Sophie, too. He might even love them along with Parker.</p><p>He’s impressed Eliot before, and he knows Eliot does care for him to some extent, but that can easily change from: I kind of like this guy, to, I’ll do what’s necessary to protect my team regardless of whether I want them on the team or not.</p><p>Eliot had asked once when Leverage Associates was still very new: Why are you sticking around?</p><p>He’d given some glib answer, but the truth was: For Parker’s sake. Because, she was fascinating, because, he was worried the others would just let her walk away, because, he wanted to give her some real happiness and safety and all the things humans, not stolen items or tech devices or weapons or paintings, are supposed to provide other humans.</p><p>Helping people, learning about the others, being part of something, all that had been there, too.</p><p>If he’d said: I’m not like you, I’ve never been able to fit in, I’ve never had people fall for me just by walking into a room-</p><p>Well, Eliot might have been kind, but there really isn’t anything that can soothe the bitterness of speaking painful truths.</p><p>“Nah. But hey, want to protect me tonight? We could watch that new DVD Tara left me, make some popcorn, and if you want to stay the night, I’ve got a coupon for that place down the street. We could get breakfast.”</p><p>“Okay. Yeah.” She smiles up at him. “That sounds like fun.”</p><p>…</p><p>Eliot more-or-less ignores him, and he tries to give Eliot space.</p><p>Then, he and Eliot end up on a coffee run, and he really, really tries to never have bad thoughts about servers. This particular server, she might be a teenager, if not, she’s barely early twenties, and baby girl is <em>trying</em>.</p><p>She just keeps continually messing up orders, and there’s a long line in front of them.</p><p>Poor thing might end up crying or screaming in the middle of the shop, and he’s just about to suggest they try doing something, find her something she can actually do, either of them can make a decent cup of coffee, find out if her manager is a dick throwing this girl into a situation she isn’t equipped to handle or if the manager just needs help, when Eliot asks, “What about Parker?”</p><p>For a moment, he thinks Eliot is suggesting they get Parker down to help, and that could work, she could- but then, he realises Eliot likely isn’t suggesting this.</p><p>“What about her? Did I miss something?”</p><p>A man practically throws his coffee at the girl.</p><p>Sighing, Eliot says, “For right now, just do something with her.”</p><p>Going up, being careful to keep her from turning around when the sounds of Eliot taking care of the would-be thrower hit, he leads her away.</p><p>Soon enough, he’s got her a new job as an administrative assistant at a bank, and giving her a bus pass and some money for some new clothes, he sends her home.</p><p>When he starts helping Eliot with the coffee orders, Eliot says, “You’ve been sweet on Parker since we first met her.”</p><p>He’s tempted to mock Eliot for using the term ‘sweet on’, but restraining himself, he says, “Yeah. Parker and I have had several conversations, and we’re good. If this is where you try to figure out what a guy in love with a girl sleeping with another guy is, I’m pansexual. Besides that, I’m not looking for a relationship with anyone else right now. If Parker ever wants that with me, there’s a good chance I’ll be all for that.”</p><p>“And if me and her happens and she wants monogamy, I ain’t no cheater, baby. Until then, though, if a chance for consensual adult fun comes up, odds are good I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Just as long as you know Shelley isn’t the settling type.”</p><p>He can’t help but scoff. “Eliot, understand what I’m about to say isn’t meant to insult your friend. I like Shelley, but even if I weren’t gone on Parker, he isn’t the type I’d look at and think, ‘I could see myself settling.’ He’s funny. Charming. And I have no complaints about him in my bedroom. But if he’d wanted more, I would have gently let him down.”</p><p>“He’s done bad things,” Eliot quietly says.</p><p>“We’ve all done bad things,” he points out. “Maybe not as bad, but hey, we’re all criminals. If I were exchanging rings with someone, I might care about them being a literal murderer, but being a top-notch hacker who routinely steals, occasionally frames people for crimes when we can’t get them convicted for the actual things they’ve done, and does technically deceive innocent people on an almost weekly basis, there’s a pretty large gray area when it comes to simple sex.”</p><p>A smile crosses Eliot’s face.</p><p>“We good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eliot answers. “We’re good.”</p><p>…</p><p>At first, he thinks they’re better, at least.</p><p>They work together on a con. They get coffee outside of a coffee run.</p><p>Then, his phone buzzes, and grabbing it, Parker says, “Oh, it’s that Shelley guy.”</p><p>Motioning for her to toss it, he says, “Thanks, mama. Assuming he didn’t cheat, I’ll share the pantteri he sends.”</p><p>“You have a bet with him?”</p><p>“Yeah, and if he cheats, I’m taking it out on this one.”</p><p>Looking at Eliot, however, his good mood vanishes.</p><p>Nate and Sophie come in with a new client, and he makes an effort to solely focus on the case.</p><p>After it’s done, he grabs some pizza before heading over to Eliot’s only to realise once he arrives: Eliot could have someone over. Eliot could be in the middle of dismembering a body. Eliot could just not appreciate his free time being invaded without so much as even a call or text.</p><p>So, he sends a text, and Eliot sends a snappy one back telling him to just come in already.</p><p>In retrospect, yeah, Eliot has a window, and he’s had this non-Lucille car for long enough for Eliot to recognise it as his.</p><p>“You brought pizza.”</p><p>“Yeah. We need to talk. Look, man, I don’t know if it’s the guy thing or the your friend thing or your guy friend thing, but you obviously still have a problem with the fact I slept with Shelley.”</p><p>Eliot scoffs. “You call texting about bets and pantteri-” He pauses.</p><p>“What? Being a friend? Yeah, I do. What, you have a problem with me and Shelley having a friendship, too?”</p><p>“Friendship?”</p><p>Parker might be confusing to talk to at times, but at least, she never deliberately tries to hide what she’s feeling.</p><p>“What are you going to do if he doesn’t answer your texts one day?”</p><p>He’s not sure which direction to take this. “Due to him getting bored, him being occupied, or something bad happening to him?”</p><p>“First case, it was fun while it lasted, but I’ve been on the internet since I was a kid and it was still this largely new thing for everyone. I’ve learned, when someone stops responding, doing sleuthing to find out why generally isn’t a good thing. Or something most people can do. Second case, pretty much same as the first. Hopefully, in both cases, we can talk again soon. And in the last, I’d try to see if I could do anything for you or if it’s one of those, ‘Ain’t no one is getting involved in my business, I’m a tough, stoic man shtick.’”</p><p>Eliot closes his eyes for a minute. “Shelley told me things about you. Not about- He told me stories about your Nana. How you got this scar above your right elbow when you were six. Parker know these stories?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Some of them, maybe. Look, he asked, I answered.”</p><p>Eliot outright glares, and this just isn’t fair.</p><p>“Shelley probably knows more things about you than I do, Eliot. You definitely know more things about him than I do. Are you really jealous of us having a text friendship? Really? Or- if you’re interested in him beyond-”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Eliot gives him the most unimpressed look imaginable.</p><p>“I don’t have to work with him. I do you. I’m just trying to figure out why you clearly have some problem with- I’m also trying to figure out what the actual problem is.”</p><p>“You talk a lot, Hardison. I used to think you were the type who said things. And in some ways, you do. But you don’t talk much about yourself.”</p><p>“Not around you, no. You and Nate and Sophie and sometimes Parker don’t want to hear it. So, I stick to the job, what’s going on in the world, and talking about all of y’all.”</p><p>And he still sometimes (often) manages to annoy them.</p><p>Based on the look on Eliot’s face, however, maybe Eliot has decided he does want to hear it.</p><p>“Eliot, I’ve always assumed you’re the type who, you wanna know something, you ask. And you usually don’t like a lot of what I do say. But if you want to know about my Nana or my scars or the first time I fell in love, got my heart broken, all that, then, I’d be happy to tell you. Better or worse, I’m largely an open book, man. I’ve just been trying as I get older to not shove the book in everyone’s face.”</p><p>There’s silence.</p><p>Then, Eliot’s voice is almost tentative when he says, “Pizza smells good.”</p><p>“Plenty for both of us,” he offers.</p><p>They sit down to eat, and Eliot says, “Scars? I’ve never seen any.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, they don’t show up much on my skin. They’re more the type you can feel.” Rolling up his right sleeve, he bends his arm. “It’s usually the most visible when…”</p><p>…</p><p>They’re stretched out on the couch, and he’s rarely seen Eliot looking this at-ease.</p><p>As soon as the thought hits, the air shifts, and he really wishes he’d learn not to have these thoughts.</p><p>They always change things.</p><p>“It’s on me,” Eliot says. “The way I’ve been acting. I’ve never been good at convincing myself of things that aren’t true. Whenever I try, I get mean and lash out.”</p><p>“What is the real issue, Eliot?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s not him I’m jealous of.” Eliot scoots away from him. “But it is. I wanted you, but you’re Parker’s, even if you two haven’t quite gotten there yet. That was fine. Sexual attraction’s easy enough to compartmentalise. Except, then, he was getting all this other stuff, stuff that was more important.”</p><p>He wishes this were easy to digest, but this isn’t something that ever crossed his mind.</p><p>He’s had fantasies involving Eliot, sure, but he was realistic enough- usually. A few times, he let himself think of things he absolutely knew would never, ever happen.</p><p>Eliot being genuinely interested in him definitely fell in that category.</p><p>“Well, that other stuff, you can have it, Eliot. If I’d thought you were interested, I would have been talking your head off about me a long time ago. When it comes to the other, I’ll be honest and say the sexual attraction goes both ways, but-”</p><p>“I’m not the settling type,” Eliot says. “If you were game, I’d want more than once, but it’d have a definite time limit. Would it mess things up with you and Parker? Because, now that it’s out, if I need to, I can move on.”</p><p>“No. It wouldn’t.” They should probably talk more, but he finds himself leaning over to kiss Eliot.</p><p>Eliot responds.</p><p>…</p><p>“I won’t kill anyone for you,” Eliot mutters.</p><p>Through the haze of the afterglow, he’s vaguely thrown.</p><p>“Good? I really didn’t plan on asking you to. I mean, if it’s your life or the lives of Parker, Nate, Sophie on the line, then, yeah, I’d really hope you would kill someone, as like, a last resort type of thing, but otherwise, killing is a big deal. We, none, of us do that.”</p><p>“I used to.”</p><p>“And now, you don’t. Is this your way of saying I need to leave? ‘Cause, I was kind of thinking-”</p><p>Eliot curls tighter around him. “I want you to stay.”</p><p>“Good.” Kissing him, he settles more comfortably into one of the pillows. “Thanks for tonight, man.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Keep your phone nearby,” Parker says. “Peggy and I are going out again tonight.”</p><p>“Sure thing, baby. Me and Eliot are going to hang out at his place.”</p><p>“Have fun, boys.” She bops them both on the shoulder.</p><p>Eliot swats her hand away, but when he looks over at them, there’s a genuine smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>